Le Tournoi Loisir
by Eneette
Summary: Pour financer de nouveaux équipements, Karasuno décide d'organiser un tournoi loisir. Les règles sont les suivantes : -matchs en 2 vs 2 -équipes tirées au sort Forcément, les équipes se mélangent et des paires pour le moins inattendues se créent. Qui des "Daddies", de la "team Chocolat", des "rois flashy de la mort" ou encore des "grands" remportera la coupe?


Dans la salle de sport de Karasuno, en cette fin d'après-midi après l'entraînement, tous les joueurs étaient assis en cercle. Takeda avait souhaité leur parler, et ils attendaient les nouvelles avec impatiences. Les uns pariaient sur un camp d'entraînement, les autres sur l'annonce d'un match d'autres encore préféraient ne pas s'avancer.

-Bien, tout le monde ! s'exclama le manageur. J'ai eu une idée !

-Ça promet d'être drôle, sourit Tanaka, en se penchant vers Nishinoya.

-Taisez-vous, leur lança Daichi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comme les équipements commencent à dater, poursuivait Takeda, j'ai proposé qu'on en rachète de nouveaux. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Ouaiiis ! s'écria Hinata en se levant.

Suga lui fit gentiment signe de se rasseoir, un peu gêné devant tant d'enthousiasme. Le manageur se racla la gorge, l'air plus hésitant :

-Il y a un problème, c'est que le lycée n'a pas l'argent pour payer du nouveau matériel. Ça fait déjà plusieurs fois qu'on lance des campagnes de fonds dans les environs pour pouvoir partir à Tokyo, et il est trop tôt pour recommencer.

Les joueurs hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs.

-Mais j'ai eu une idée. On pourrait organiser un tournoi loisir avec, pour prix d'entrée, une somme modique. Vous le partagez à tous vos amis dans les autres équipes, et tout le monde passe une bonne après-midi, avec quelques bénéfices à la clef.

-Un tournoi loisir ? interrogea Daichi. Ça veut dire qu'on ne joue pas forcément avec Karasuno ?

-Non, je pensais faire ça en deux contre deux, peu importe les équipes originelles.

Daichi semblait sceptique :

-Mais bon, il y a le risque qu'on se regroupe tous par équipe, finalement. Hinata et Kageyama, Tsukishima et Yamaguchi, Asahi et Nishinoya…

-Et si on piochait son partenaire au hasard ? proposa Suga. Comme ça, ça permettrait aussi de renforcer les liens entre les différentes équipes.

-Ouaiiis ! s'écria Hinata en se levant à nouveau, les bras en l'air. Je vais pouvoir jouer avec Kenma !

-On a dit « tirer au sort », crétin ! s'exclama Kageyama.

-Bien, ça me convient tout à fait, acquiesça Takeda. Je compte sur vous pour propager l'information et nous ramener du monde !

-Vous pouvez compter sur nous, affirma Daichi.

Ils se dispersèrent sur cet accord, enthousiastes et impatients à l'idée du tournoi.

Les contacts entre équipes, et les réseaux sociaux, avaient grandement aidé à rameuter des volleyeurs et ainsi, le jour venu, plus d'une trentaine de joueurs avaient répondu à l'appel, venues de toutes les équipes. Et le résultat était plutôt impressionnant, avec des joueurs de haut calibre qui donnaient envie à Hinata d'esquiver les toilettes pour toute la journée.

Ils décidèrent de tous se regrouper pour le tirage au sort dans le gymnase habituel, puis de se diviser pour jouer dans deux poules différentes, puisqu'ils disposaient de deux salles. Le matin, il s'agirait de faire des matchs pour évaluer les différents niveaux, puis de faire une pause le midi, et reprendre ensuite avec une poule pour les meilleures équipe, et une poule pour les équipes plus faibles.

Chaque joueur qui entrait dans le gymnase payait 300 yens, puis notait son nom sur un morceau de papier, puis le plaçait dans un saladier. Et lorsque tout le monde fut à l'intérieur, Daichi grimpa sur l'estrade et procéda au tirage au sort, en tirant à chaque fois deux noms du saladier et en indiquant le gymnase de départ.

-Hinata, appela-t-il en déchiffrant le premier papier. Avec… (il en tira un deuxième). Aone. Gymnase B !

-OUAIIIS ! cria Hinata en se précipitant sur Aone. On est à deux !

Daichi continua à donner des paires :

-Suga et Shirabu, gymnase A ! Goshiki et Kindaichi, gymnase B !

Les deux derniers se sourirent, se reconnaissant et ayant déjà joué tous les deux.

-J'espère que je ne finirai pas avec Ushiwaka, s'éleva la voix geignarde d'Oikawa, aussitôt suivie d'un bruit sec et d'une plainte de douleur.

-Ushijima, appela justement Daichi, et…. Ah. Ah bah, Tsukishima, tu es avec Ushijima. Dans le gymnase A.

-KARMA ! cria quelqu'un, probablement Tanaka.

Tsukishima cacha son expression ennuyée et s'orienta vers Ushijima, l'air neutre. Une équipe avec du potentiel, sans nul doute.

-Moi-même, poursuivit Daichi, soudain inquiet. Et… (soudain soulagé) Iwaizumi. Gymnase B.

Le nombre de papiers, et de joueurs présents, commençait à diminuer sérieusement, et les joueurs se lançaient des regards perplexes, estimant leurs coéquipiers potentiels. Koganegawa fit un signe enthousiaste à Futakuchi, Tanaka à Nishinoya.

-Alors, Kunimi, reprit Daichi d'une voix forte. Avec Tendou. Gymnase A.

Kunimi eut l'air d'avoir avalé un citron. Tendou et lui semblaient pour le moins incompatibles au niveau caractère. Il crissait des dents en se plaçant à côté de Tendou tout sourire.

-Oikawa, annonçait à présent Sawamura, avec… (il fit une drôle de tête, entre l'horreur et le rire) Kageyama.

-Pardon ?

-Comment ?

-Je crois que je n'ai pas entendu.

-Gymnase B, coupa Daichi, et il vérifia qu'ils se mettent bien l'un à côté de l'autre avant de finir de définir les équipes.

Finalement, tout le monde avait un partenaire, satisfait ou non. Suga avait eu entre-temps la bonne idée de faire choisir un surnom à chaque équipe pour « rajouter du fun », selon lui. Ce qui, en pratique, soit était indifférent, soit entraînait les premiers désaccords entre partenaires.

-La team CHOCOLAT ! décida Tendou en souriant largement et en donnant des petits coups de coude à Kunimi dont les nerfs étaient déjà soumis à rude épreuve.

Suga acquiesça, puis s'orienta vers Daichi et Iwaizumi qui parlaient tranquillement.

-Ah, je ne sais pas, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Suga hocha la tête en souriant, inscrivit « Les Daddies » sur son calepin et poursuivit sa tournée. Il arriva devant Oikawa et Kageyama, les bras croisés et détournés l'un de l'autre.

-Vous avez choisi un surnom ? (puis, voyant qu'ils ne semblaient pas décidés à coopérer) Ça peut être quelque chose que vous avez en commun. Je ne sais pas, euh…

-LES SERVEURS DE LA MORT ! hurla Hinata dans le lointain.

-Les Rois du terrain, glissa Tsukishima en passant par là.

-Les « flashy setters », marmonna Shirabu qui accompagnait son partenaire Suga.

-On va prendre les « rois flashy de la mort », décida Oikawa.

Kageyama leva les yeux au ciel sans oser le contredire.

Finalement, les équipes s'orientèrent chacune vers leur gymnase pour le début du tournoi. Suga s'occupait de l'organisation dans le gymnase A, et Daichi dans le gymnase B.

-Terrain 1, annonça-t-il. Les « angry birds » -quoi ? (Nishinoya et Koganegawa s'avancèrent, et il hocha la tête en comprenant) contre les « Dad—» (putain, Suga) contre Iwaizumi et moi. Terrain 2, les « rois flashy de la mort » (…nous nous passerons de commentaires) contre les « enthousiastes » (c'est qui ça ?).

Goshiki et Kindaichi se reconnurent, et avaient l'air bien remontés tous les deux, en effet. Après la fin des annonces et la désignation des arbitres, tout le monde se mit en place, et les matchs commencèrent.

Oikawa semblait un peu ennuyé de se retrouver au milieu des secondes. Il fit un geste vague vers Kageyama.

-Je prends la passe.

Tobio pencha la tête, sans comprendre.

-Je suis passeur, je peux aussi faire des passes, marmonna-t-il.

-Ouais, mais j'ai pas envie de frapper les tiennes, répondit Oikawa en tirant la langue, blasé.

Ainsi, ils avaient l'air tous les deux blasés pour attaquer le match face aux deux enthousiastes, dont le coup de sifflet initial fut donné par Ennoshita (Daichi avait estimé qu'il valait mieux choisir quelqu'un de mature pour ce rôle).

Les matchs se passaient bien dans l'ensemble. Daichi et Iwaizumi, tous les deux bons en attaque et en réception, avec leur maturité de terminales, faisaient preuve sans surprise d'un jeu stable, régulier et avec peu de failles. Nishinoya et Koganegawa étaient bruyants, alternant les excuses effondrées dès que l'un ratait, poussant des cris de joie s'ils marquaient. Hinata et Aone présentaient un spectacle particulièrement intéressant : Aone restait de marbre tandis qu'Hinata avait un panel d'expressions et de sons qui compensait largement.

Sur le terrain 2, Goshiki et Kindaichi se motivaient mutuellement à grands renforts de cris stressés, et en se rappelant de temps à autres que, quand même, ils étaient allés au camp espoir de Miyagi. Puis ils regardaient Kageyama, qui était au pôle espoir du Japon, et se taisaient. En face, le silence buté entre les deux passeurs contrastait : ni encouragements, ni félicitations quand ils marquaient, pas même de tapes dans la main. Pour faire simple, Oikawa et Kageyama semblaient se tenir le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre sur le terrain, quoiqu'ils aient un jeu parfaitement propre.

Finalement, ce fut au tour d'Oikawa de servir, qui, pour ne pas changer ses habitudes, s'apprêta à faire son service habituel. En face, Kindaichi et Goshiki se mirent à suer à grosses gouttes et à préparer leurs poignets à la réception.

Sauf que comme ils n'étaient que deux par équipe, le terrain était plus court et plus étroit. Et forcément, le service fut largement, pour ne pas dire très largement, dehors. Kageyama soupira :

-Tu pourrais servir les pieds au sol, s'il te plaît ?

-Oikawa Tooru ne sert jamais les pieds au sol, répliqua Oikawa en rajustant sa mèche d'un geste impatient.

Kageyama faisait la tête en se plaçant en réception et Ennoshita refoula un sourire devant la scène. Leurs adversaires, quant à eux, en étaient à nouveau à pousser des cris de motivations :

-Allez ! On va leur montrer ! s'écria Goshiki.

-VENEZ ON VOUS ATTEND ! provoqua Kindaichi.

Il visait particulièrement Kageyama (Oikawa, il n'aurait pas osé), mais sa réplique tomba à l'eau quand on lui renvoya le ballon pour lui dire de servir.

Comme les matchs étaient en un set de 25 points, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les premières équipes à jouer laissent la place aux suivantes, qui rejouaient immédiatement pour la plupart, arbitraient pour d'autres. Ainsi, Hinata et Aone enfilaient un deuxième match après s'être, étonnamment, assez bien défendus pour leur premier, qu'ils avaient quand même perdu.

Oikawa et Kageyama avaient été désignés pour les arbitrer, face à Futakuchi et Yamaguchi. C'était donc Dateko contre Dateko et Karasuno contre Karasuno, ce qui semblait beaucoup amuser les participants.

-Tu vas voir, Aone, je sais exactement comment percer ton contre !

-Je vais rattraper tous tes services, Yamaguchi ! Je les connais, moi !

Les arbitres non plus n'étaient pas en reste :

-Je fais les points, décida Kageyama en s'emparant d'une feuille et d'un stylo.

-Ah non, JE fais les points, protesta Oikawa en lui reprenant des mains.

-Rends-moi ça !

-Bah viens le chercher.

Sur ce, Oikawa coinça le papier et le stylo dans l'élastique de son short. Kageyama grinça des dents en s'emparant du sifflet. Cela eut au moins la peine de mettre Oikawa de bonne humeur, qui sifflotait en s'asseyant sur le bord du terrain. Kageyama se plaça en face et appela les capitaines. Hinata se précipita sur lui en premier :

-Kageyamaaaaah ! Tu vas avantager mon équipe hein ?

Tobio mit le sifflet dans sa bouche pour éviter de lui répondre. Il fit tirer Futakuchi au sort, qui prit le service, et leur laissa un peu de temps pour s'échauffer. Visiblement, Yamaguchi était très impressionné de jouer avec le capitaine pour le moins insolent de Dateko, et ne cessait pas de lui lancer des regards angoissés.

Les premiers points se passèrent bien, ce furent surtout des fautes et du contre de part et d'autre. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, Hinata décide d'essayer une attaque basket totalement inappropriée, passe à côté de la balle et tombe en plein sur l'arbitre –en l'occurrence, sur Kageyama. Ils s'affalèrent tous les deux.

-Crétin ! s'écria Kageyama en le faisant voler dans l'autre sens.

Oikawa les contempla un sourcil haussé, et fit un trait sur sa feuille pour indiquer le point à l'équipe de Futakuchi.

Kageyama semblait beaucoup s'investir dans le match, et commentait à coup de « crétin, idiot, imbécile » et leurs variantes toutes les fautes que faisait Hinata. Lequel, justement, venait de faire passer son service au-dessous du filet. Tobio siffla la faute, donna le point à l'adversaire et se mit à lancer à Hinata, placé à deux mètres de lui :

-C'était au-dessus, en fait.

-Je sais ! s'écria Hinata en devenant rouge.

-Si jamais tu faisais ça en match…-

-TOBIO ! s'écria Oikawa, qui formait un T avec ses mains depuis un long moment. DECOLLE TES YEUX CINQ MINUTES DE HINATA POUR REGARDER LES SIGNES QUE JE TE FAIS !

-La jalousie, ricana Futakuchi.

-Ah, ouais euh (coup de sifflet) temps mort ! se reprit Kageyama un peu gêné.

Il passa la fin du match à fixer agressivement Oikawa, lequel lui rendait une moue boudeuse. Finalement, l'équipe de Hinata gagna, et ils s'orientèrent à nouveau vers l'estrade pour indiquer le résultat du match et voir leurs prochains adversaires. En l'occurrence les fameux « Daddies ».

Oikawa se tourna vers Kageyama et leva un doigt d'avertissement sous son nez.

-Je ne perds jamais face à Iwa-chan, et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. Alors pas de fautes, Tobio-chan, ou tu auras affaire à moi.

Il se retourna tel un mannequin sur un podium pour rejoindre le terrain 1, et Kageyama le suivit en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de fautes et de services dehors.

C'était donc Aoba contre Aoba et Karasuno contre Karasuno, cette fois.

-Prépare-toi à perdre, lança Iwaizumi de l'autre côté du filet vers Oikawa, puis, se tournant légèrement : désolé, Kageyama.

-C'est nous qui allons gagner ! répliquèrent en même temps les deux passeurs.

-M'interrompt pas quand je parle ! s'écria Oikawa outré.

-C'est toi qui-

-J'entends rien, j'entends riiieeen ! Je reprends la passe !

-Encore désolé, murmura Iwaizumi.

D'entrée, le match commença à mal tourner. En fait, Oikawa semblait avoir oublié que le volley pouvait se jouer en trois passes, et faisait un usage à outrance des deuxièmes mains. Ce qui marquait beaucoup, et qui frustrait autant les adversaires que son coéquipier.

-Eh, je suis là, finit par lui faire remarquer Kageyama.

-J'ai dit que je voulais gagner, fit remarquer Oikawa.

Iwaizumi s'en mêla : cette scène faisait ressortir ses instincts de senpai protecteurs envers Kageyama, exacerbés à l'époque du collège.

-Oikawa, comporte-toi bien ! Vous êtes une équipe !

-Je suis d'accord, intervint Daichi. Ce n'est pas l'esprit du tournoi de jouer chacun dans son coin, peu importe votre rivalité habituelle !

Après ce petit sermon, le jeu reprit son cours et Oikawa s'efforça de faire des passes à Kageyama. Ce qui n'empêchait pas l'ambiance sur leur terrain d'être absolument glaciale, ce qui, au fond, étonnait un peu Iwaizumi. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui affectait à ce point les nerfs d'Oikawa.

Lequel devait justement servir, et, sans surprise, se recula pour prendre son élan. La balle survola le terrain adverse et toucha le mur, plusieurs mètres derrière.

-Mais tu le fais exprès ? s'écria Kageyama.

Il avait beau respecter Oikawa, il demeurait irritable, et surtout après tout ce qui s'était déjà passé. Pour le coup, oubliant toute notion d'aîné et de « je ne suis plus un dictateur », il s'avança vers Oikawa en criant :

-Ça fait le quinzième au moins que tu sors ! Ça te plaît de perdre des points directement comme ça ? Dis-le si t'as envie de perdre ! Si t'as pas envie de jouer sors du terrain, je t'en prie, je m'en sortirais mieux tout seul !

Oikawa pencha la tête et présenta un sourire effrayant :

-Je te demande pardon, Tobio-chan ? Ou devrais-je dire : Tobio-chan le tyran ?

Iwaizumi et Daichi se lancèrent le regard d'alerte rouge. Ils s'apprêtaient à passer sous le filet pour les calmer, quand Kageyama essaya visiblement de pousser Oikawa et ils se figèrent sur place. Oikawa avait saisi ses poignets et l'immobilisait.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu serais mieux tout seul ? grinça-t-il. Tu crois que tu m'as déjà dépassé et aussi facilement ? Que moi, je suis inutile maintenant ?

-Encore cette histoire de génie, soupira Iwaizumi.

-Au contraire ! s'écria Kageyama. On serait les meilleurs si tu jouais normalement ! Tu es le meilleur passeur que je connaisse et-

Il s'interrompit alors que l'expression d'Oikawa changeait du tout au tout et devenait blanche. Il serrait toujours les poignets de Kageyama dans ses mains, et la moitié du gymnase les regardait se disputer.

-Moi le meilleur ? reprit Oikawa en criant. C'est toi le meilleur !

-Non, c'est toi !

Ils se penchaient l'un vers l'autre. Iwaizumi ouvrit la bouche, étonné.

-Euh, c'est une bataille de compliments maintenant ?

Oikawa n'entendit pas, trop occupé à s'énerver :

-Entre nous c'est toi le génie, Tobio-chan !

-Tu sais servir ! Tu sais faire ressortir le meilleur chez tes coéquipiers ! Je suis loin d'avoir ton niveau !

-Ah, la ferme ! s'exclama Oikawa, et le tirant d'un coup vers lui, il l'embrassa.

Ce fut bref et intense, et il le repoussa aussitôt. Kageyama vacilla quelques pas en arrière, complètement choqué. Daichi et Iwaizumi se regardèrent, comme pour être sûrs d'avoir vu la même chose.

-Allez ! aboya Oikawa. On l'attend, votre service !

L'arbitre, qui de fait était Asahi, ramassa son sifflet (il était tombé de sa bouche pendant la scène) et siffla maladroitement pour signifier à Daichi de servir. Très rouge, il jetait des regards nerveux vers Oikawa, l'air de se demander si son cerveau lui avait joué un tour.

Daichi, visiblement perplexe, frappa sa balle, qui vint mollement s'écraser aux pieds de Tobio. Il n'avait pas bougé un muscle, les yeux complètement dans le vide, et ne semblait même pas avoir vu la balle.

D'un coup, il sembla se rendre compte que quelque chose s'était passé pendant son absence mentale et se tourna lentement vers la balle, qui roulait un peu plus loin après le service ace. Un joueur la renvoya vers Daichi, et Oikawa bougea du filet, où il restait cantonné jusque là, pour revenir vers le fond de leur petit terrain.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? commença Kageyama, l'air tétanisé de voir Oikawa se rapprocher de lui.

-On va prendre la récep' à deux, déclara son aîné. Ce sera plus simple comme ça. Celui qui ne réceptionne pas fait la passe.

Puis, en tournant son attention vers l'autre côté du terrain :

-De toute façon, je voulais aussi attaquer.

Tobio le regarda avec des yeux ronds, stupéfait de ce changement de comportement. Mais comme ça brisait la glace entre eux (et elle était même sacrément bien brisée, apparemment), il ne se plaignit pas.

Le visage de Kageyama, par ailleurs, était rayonnant quand il put enfin faire des passes, et Oikawa décida de ne pas revenir sur son choix et de continuer à jouer comme il l'avait annoncé. Ils perdirent le match, ayant fait trop de fautes pour pouvoir rattraper leur retard et la confusion se lisait encore sur le visage de leurs adversaires, des arbitres et de Tobio lorsqu'ils se serrèrent la main.

Iwaizumi et Daichi avaient déjà eu leur temps libre, et devaient aller arbitrer quant à Kageyama et Oikawa, qui avaient déjà rempli ce rôle, ils disposaient d'un moment tranquille avant l'annonce des nouvelles poules de niveau et de la pause midi.

-Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe dans le gymnase A, annonça Oikawa, puis après une hésitation : tu viens ?

Si Tobio avait compris que c'était un prétexte pour lui parler tranquillement, ou s'il le suivait simplement pour le pur intérêt du volley-ball, nous ne le savons pas. Toujours est-il qu'il l'accompagna.

Ils enfilèrent leurs vestes et s'acheminèrent vers l'autre salle. Pendant le bref trajet, Oikawa semblait mâchonner ses mots, et il lâcha finalement après une minute :

-Je suis désolé.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Oikawa pinça les lèvres.

-Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles je devrais m'excuser, mais celle-là était pour aujourd'hui.

Il tourna la tête et ajouta un peu plus bas :

-Pour les autres, ce sera peut-être un autre jour. Sûrement. Je ne pourrai pas y échapper, de toute façon.

-Mais, intervint Kageyama confus, tu n'as pas à…

-Ah, Tobio, soupira Oikawa en le coupant. Ecoute-moi deux minutes et ne me force pas à te faire taire comme tout à l'heure.

Ceci dit, il lui lança un regard de défi, mais Kageyama sembla instantanément repartir dans une transe choquée en se rappelant ce moment et ne saisit pas cette perche.

-J'ai dit que j'étais désolé d'avoir joué comme ça. Je t'avoue que j'étais pas super emballé à l'idée de jouer avec toi parce que je me suis dit que notre différence serait d'autant plus évidente. Je n'avais pas envie de gagner grâce à toi. Pas envie qu'on perde à cause de moi. Côte à côte sur un terrain, il devient clair qu'on ne joue plus dans la même cour.

Il semblait entièrement sérieux en déclarant tout cela, mais finalement, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Mais comme tu dis, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre ! Je ne suis pas ton aîné pour rien ! Et je ne te laisserai jamais prendre trop d'avance sur moi, Tobio-chan !

Kageyama hocha vigoureusement la tête, puis hésita et marmonna en rougissant, tout nerveux :

-Et tu, euh, sur le terrain, tu-

-Je t'ai embrassé ? reprit Oikawa, l'air complètement désinvolte. Ouais. J'ai aucune idée de pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le gymnase A, absorbés par leur discussion, et n'avaient pas remarqué Suga qui se tenait là et les écoutait en souriant, avant qu'il n'intervienne avec malice :

-Oh, ça doit être à cause de la tension sexuelle entre vous.

\- Tension se-sex-x-, commença à répéter Kageyama qui n'osa finir pas son mot et laissa sa bouche ouverte.

-De, quoi, eh, n'importe quoi, balbutia Oikawa qui commençait à transpirer. D'où tu sors des trucs pareils, M. Rafraîchissant ? T'étais même pas là !

Suga eut un rire qu'on pouvait soit considérer comme angélique, soit comme démoniaque, sans entre-deux possible.

-Vous savez, du banc des remplaçants, on voit beaucoup de choses sur un terrain !

C'est à ce moment que Tsukishima apparut également à la porte du gymnase, et prit un air goguenard en voyant Tobio planté là.

-Bah alors, le roi, c'est quoi cette tête de poisson hors de l'eau ? Un vrai Tobiuo !

-Tais-toi, marmonna Kageyama en fermant enfin la bouche.

-J'espère que tu gagnes, en tout cas, sourit Tsukishima avec provocation, parce qu'Ushijima et moi on a tout gagné. On vous attendra en finale.

-On sera là, répondit Oikawa avec le même sourire. Je ne laisserai pas passer cette nouvelle chance de battre Ushijima.

Ledit Ushijima semblait avoir perçu qu'on parlait de lui, ou simplement avait-il suivi Tsukishima dans tous les cas il apparut à son tour, et fixa Oikawa avec un regard intense.

-Oikawa, dit-il lentement. Si tu avais été dans mon équipe, nous aurions été invincibles.

-Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu jouer avec toi, rétorqua Oikawa en faisant une grimace. Je suis bien mieux avec mon cadet. Tu sais, le cadet qui t'a battu, et même, battu à plates coutures !

Ceci dit, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Kageyama, qui s'immobilisa, pétrifié. L'expression d'Ushijima se rembrunit alors qu'il posait les yeux sur Tobio. Oikawa pouffa de rire et l'écarta de l'épaule pour rentrer dans le gymnase, entraînant Tobio et laissant les trois autres dehors.

-Viens, il y a Kunimi qui joue sur le terrain 3, remarqua-t-il.

Ils s'assirent contre le mur pour faire face au terrain 3, et regardèrent quelques instants le jeu pour le moins hétéroclite de Tendou et Kunimi, la « team Chocolat ».

Tendou, visiblement, fonctionnait essentiellement à l'instinct, ce qui portait ses fruits. Il sautait au contre (ce qui, tout compte fait, ne nécessitait pas autant de chance qu'habituellement, puisque celui qui allait attaquer était une évidence dans un deux contre deux) et semblait visiblement jouer de la provocation pour énerver ses adversaires et les pousser ses adversaires à la faute. Kunimi, au contraire, jouait avec intelligence, plaçait ses balles avec soin et observation, et restait totalement neutre par rapport aux adversaires.

-Vas-y, Kunimi-chan ! s'écria Oikawa.

Kunimi lui lança un regard ennuyé. Tendou, en revanche, lorsqu'il entendit les encouragements, leur fit un grand signe de victoire et un large sourire. Ils battirent leurs adversaires sans trop de mal, et la pause du midi fut annoncée peu après. Tout le monde se rua vers les tables disposées dans le gymnase B, où Yachi, Kiyoko et Takeda vendaient divers sandwichs, barres énergétiques et boissons.

Les joueurs se regroupèrent par petits groupes (et en général par équipes) pour raconter leurs exploits de la matinée. Daichi et Suga, tout en mangeant, étaient en train de calculer les scores des équipes pour pouvoir les diviser en deux niveaux. Kageyama, comme à son habitude, s'était retrouvé pris entre Hinata, Tanaka et Nishinoya, qui faisaient le concours du plus gros mangeur. Yamaguchi, un peu plus loin, s'extasiait devant Tsukishima, qui, rappelons-le, avait tout gagné.

De son côté, Iwaizumi avait faussé compagnie à son coéquipier du jour pour aller retrouver Oikawa et si possible en tirer des explications. Il le retrouva en train de chercher des noises à Ushijima, le tira par le col dans un coin et entama :

-C'était quoi ce cirque ce matin ? Avec Kageyama ?

\- Tout va bien, Iwa-chan, répondit Oikawa.

Il ferma les yeux, sourit et fit un signe de paix. Iwaizumi croisa les bras, mécontent.

-Tu ne peux pas lui crier dessus comme ça et l'embrasser juste après ! Tu t'es excusé, j'espère !

-Oui !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne te crois pas.

-Je me suis excusé ! protesta Oikawa. En bonne et due forme !

-Pour la dispute ou pour le bisou ?

Oikawa ricana et lança un regard furtif à Kageyama, un peu plus loin.

-Seulement pour la dispute, gloussa-t-il.

-Oikawa, soupira Iwaizumi. Ne me dis pas que…

Tooru haussa les épaules, fit un sourire mystérieux et s'éclipsa pour aller acheter une boisson. Iwaizumi s'orienta vers ses cadets, Kunimi et Kindaichi, pour s'enquérir de leur matinée puis, quelque peu désœuvré, il rejoignit Daichi. Lequel semblait visiblement aussi faire part à Suga de l'événement survenu pendant leur match. Iwaizumi se joignit à leur discussion avec intérêt.

-Oui, ils en parlaient tout à l'heure, disait Suga à voix basse. Dans moins d'une semaine, je vous le dis, on apprend qu'ils sortent ensemble. Ça crève les yeux depuis longtemps.

-Comment ça ? demanda Hajime en se penchant pour être dans la confidence.

-Kageyama ne jure que par Oikawa, chuchota Suga avec excitation. Et toujours avec beaucoup de compliments. Des fois, il va même l'espionner –garde ça pour toi, hein, Iwaizumi.

-Ah, oui. Et c'est vrai qu'Oikawa aussi ne parle que de lui, remarqua le champion de Seijoh, puis, en imitant une voix haut perchée : « mon adorable cadet est comme le foie gras, j'adooore le foie gras, c'est ma nourriture préférée ».

-Ah mais c'est dég-, commença Daichi, interrompu par Suga :

-C'est une métaphore sexuelle ça ?

-Suga, arrête de dire le mot qui commence par « s » et qui finit par « e » avec un « x » dedans avec autant d'indifférence, grommela Daichi embarrassé.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence, et leurs yeux firent la navette entre Oikawa et Kageyama quelques instants. Puis, comme ils étaient nombreux à avoir fini de manger, ils décidèrent de révéler les poules de niveau : Hinata et Aone, Yamaguchi et Futakuchi, entre autres, étaient dans la poule dite mineure dans le gymnase B dans le gymnase A, qualifiés pour la poule majeure, on trouvait par exemple les « Daddies », les « rois flashy de la mort », la « team Chocolat » et Ushijima et Tsukishima, qu'on appelait communément et avec simplicité les « grands ».

Chacun retrouva son coéquipier, et les joueurs se répartirent dans les gymnases désignés. Comme Suga était dans la poule mineure et Daichi dans la poule majeure, ils pouvaient toujours s'occuper chacun de leurs poules.

Le premier match de l'après-midi opposait Oikawa et Kageyama à l'équipe rassemblant Asahi et Tanaka, qui s'étaient trouvés plutôt heureux de tomber ensemble.

-Ahah ! hurla Tanaka en les voyant arriver sur le terrain. Le beau gosse et Kageyama ! Vous allez plier devant nos attaques !

Les deux passeurs relevèrent un sourcil, froncèrent le nez et plissèrent les yeux une expression qu'ils partageaient sans s'en rendre compte.

-Ah bon ? demanda Kageyama, l'air plus menaçant que stupide, cette fois.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, ajouta Oikawa avec un sourire froid.

Asahi pâlit, tira Tanaka par la manche :

-Eh, ne les énerve pas, murmura-t-il avec un regard paniqué. Ils savent attaquer aussi, je te rappelle !

Les arbitres choisis pour arbitrer ce match, comme par hasard, étaient Tsukishima (aux points) et Ushijima (en arbitre principal). Ce dernier appela les capitaines pour faire le tirage au sort.

-Vas-y, toi, marmonna Oikawa à son cadet. Je ne veux pas lui serrer la main.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kageyama et le poussa vers Ushijima. Lequel, tourné vers eux, prit son expression mécontente une nouvelle fois, ce qui n'échappa pas à Oikawa.

Finalement, Kageyama revint avec le service, et le match put commencer. Tanaka et Asahi avaient beau savoir attaquer, leur mental était assez peu stable, et c'était là-dessus qu'Oikawa voulait insister. Faire un service les pieds au sol rendait d'autant plus facile sa capacité à viser, et les réceptions ratées et hâtives à répétition, qui empêchaient leurs adversaires d'attaquer, commença d'emblée à attaquer leur moral.

Le match fut assez vite plié, malgré les cris énervés de Tanaka (« Kageyama, espèce de- tu vas voir, demain ! ») auxquels répondaient les ricanements discrets de Tsukishima.

Finalement, ils quittèrent le terrain après avoir remercié les arbitres (avec une certaine distance) et serré la main des adversaires, et Oikawa semblait ravi :

-J'aimerais tellement qu'on tombe contre Ushiwaka et le binoclard en finale !

-Vraiment ? demanda Kageyama, perplexe.

-Je sais exactement comment leur faire perdre leur sang-froid, chantonna Oikawa en s'emparant du sifflet.

Un peu plus loin, Daichi et Iwaizumi se défendaient bien et s'appréciaient de plus en plus à force de se trouver des points communs. Leur jeu s'en ressentait, d'ailleurs, et ils gagnèrent leurs deux premiers matchs. La « Team Chocolat », étrange mais efficace, gagnait aussi, et Ushijima et Tsukishima, enfin, poursuivaient sur leur lancée en remportant leurs deux nouveaux matchs. Et, lorsque les « rois flashy de la mort » sortirent vainqueurs de leur match suivant, les demi-finales devinrent évidentes.

Daichi s'absenta un moment du gymnase, dans ce milieu d'après-midi, pour aller voir Suga et l'informer (non sans fierté, puisqu'il était qualifié) que les demi-finales allaient commencer chez eux. Les choses en étaient à peu près au même point dans la poule mineure, un peu ralenties en raison d'un match absolument interminable entre l'équipe d'Hinata et celle de Nishinoya : Nishinoya rattrapait les contres d'Aone, Koganegawa faisait les siens sur les attaques d'Hinata, et les choses se poursuivaient ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

Il fut décidé dans le gymnase A que les demi-finales verraient s'affronter les « Daddies » contre les « grands » et les « rois flashy de la mort » contre la « team Chocolat ». Le troisième terrain, quant à lui, permettrait de classer les autres équipes.

Les deux matchs promettaient d'être haletants. De leur côté, Daichi et Iwaizumi résistaient tant qu'ils pouvaient aux attaques d'Ushijima et aux feintes de Tsukishima, dont l'alternance les épuisaient la stratégie des « grands » était en outre de déstabiliser la défense par un service puissant ou placé, puis que Tsukishima contre l'attaque retour sinon, Ushijima les achevait par une frappe puissante.

De l'autre côté, Tendou accueillit Oikawa et Kageyama avec son humour habituel :

-Oh, que vois-je, un coq trop fier et son poussin prodigieux ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure métaphore, risqua Kunimi à mi-voix.

-Eh ? interrogea Satori en se retournant. Ce n'est pas son cadet ?

-C'est compliqué, soupira son coéquipier. Va faire le tirage, s'il te plaît.

Leur match devint très vite passionné. Les deuxièmes mains vicieuses de Kunimi, les contres subits de Tendou, tout cela venait contrarier nos deux passeurs. Ceci dit, ils étaient tous les deux mauvais perdants, et répliquèrent à chacun des points perdus par une autre seconde main, par des services placés ou par des attaques directes.

Les scores du match restaient toujours assez proches il n'y eut jamais plus de trois points d'écart entre eux, et la tendance était vacillante. Tantôt Kunimi et Tendou prenaient l'avantage, et Tendou, euphorique, faisait perdre le point suivant par son trop-plein de confiance tantôt les passeurs passaient devant, et Kunimi, avec une petite balle placée, leur rappelait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore gagné.

Sur le terrain voisin, les choses se compliquaient pour Iwaizumi et Sawamura, dont les plateaux stables commençaient à plier sous les attaques répétées d'Ushijima. Ils ne tardèrent pas à être fatigués à force de courir devant pour rattraper les feintes de Tsukishima, puis revenir derrière pour recevoir les attaques du champion, sans compter tous les contres qu'ils avaient à sauver et peu à peu, Tsukishima et Ushijima prirent un avantage de plus en plus net.

Les résultats furent les suivants : Ushijima et Tsukishima gagnèrent contre les « Daddies » et se qualifièrent pour la finale Oikawa et Kageyama conservèrent leur avance suffisamment longtemps pour remporter leur match, et étaient leurs adversaires désignés. Ce qui, visiblement, faisait plaisir à Oikawa.

Les deux équipes eurent un temps libre avant d'entamer la finale, pour pouvoir l'aborder avec le plus de fraîcheur possible. Oikawa et Kageyama s'isolèrent dans un coin du gymnase pour mettre au point leur stratégie, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Daichi et Iwaizumi, qui jouaient maintenant contre la « team Chocolat » pour départager le 3eme et le 4eme, les surveillaient attentivement.

-Bien, Tobio, j'ai remarqué quelque chose ! s'exclama Oikawa tout fier. Chaque fois que je te touche, Ushijima se met à faire la tête. Donc voilà, on va maximiser notre taux de contact pendant le match pour le pousser à bout. Il est jaloux comme un pou, il va mettre toutes ses attaques dans le filet.

Kageyama le fixa avec des yeux vides mais tout au fond de ses pupilles semblait brûler la question « est-ce que tu vas encore m'embrasser ? », ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger autant qu'elle aurait dû.

-Tsukishima sera sûrement énervé aussi, remarqua Tobio pensif. Il déteste tout ce qui s'approche d'un contact physique. Et comme il ne m'aime pas non plus, les deux combinés devraient aussi lui faire perdre son sang-froid.

-On va faire ça, alors, déclara Oikawa. Sinon, on fait notre jeu habituel. Service placé sur le binoclard –j'ai cru voir qu'il était toujours nul en récep. Et pour Ushijima, pas de contre, on recule pour amortir.

Il se releva, tendit une main à Tobio pour l'aider à se relever. Après un instant de stupeur passé à regarder cette main tendue dans sa direction, Kageyama la saisit et se remit sur ses pieds.

-Autant s'habituer tout de suite, murmura Oikawa, taquin.

De l'autre côté du gymnase, Daichi et Iwaizumi, qui attendaient que la balle leur soit renvoyée, regardaient la scène.

-Oikawa lui a tendu une main, remarqua Iwaizumi. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en bons termes.

-Oui, regarde, il a mis un bras autour de ses épaules, renchérit Daichi.

-Attends, pourquoi il se colle autant ?

-Mate un peu la tête de Kageyama !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, se calmèrent rapidement et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'être les arbitres de la finale. C'était prometteur, se dirent-ils. Ils souriaient encore en se plaçant en réception.

Les matchs de poule se terminèrent. Les « Daddies » avaient gagné contre Tendou et Kunimi Tendou commençait à s'essouffler à force de courir contrer partout, et même si Kunimi avait des réserves, il n'avait pas la stabilité des aînés. Il ne restait donc qu'un match à jouer, dont le résultat attribuerait la première et la deuxième place.

Plusieurs joueurs du gymnase B avaient migré dans le gymnase A, désireux d'assister à la grande finale. Et les paris allaient de bon train :

-Oikawa contre Ushijima, ça doit être intéressant ! Ce que tu veux qu'Ushijima va encore gagner ! Oikawa n'a jamais réussi à le battre en six ans !

-Arrête, n'importe quoi ! Ushijima a besoin de son passeur (Shirabu, non loin, entendit cela et se mit à rayonner) ! Et puis c'est le gars à lunettes qui l'avait contré, ils ne doivent pas vraiment s'entendre !

-Ah bah ça tu peux le dire aussi pour Oikawa et son cadet, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient rivaux !

-Tu trouves ? Regarde –là-bas. Oh, peut-être « rivaux avec bénéfices » ?

-Ahhh- mais… Bon, ils sont peut-être réconciliés, alors.

Finalement, lorsque Daichi convoqua les équipes finalistes sur le terrain 1, une rangée de spectateurs attentifs s'alignait le long du mur. Les arbitres leur laissèrent le temps de réchauffer leurs muscles en faisant quelques passes, puis quelques attaques ensuite, ils appelèrent les capitaines. Oikawa se dévoua, se retrouva face à Ushijima Daichi fit le tirage au sort, et le service revint à l'équipe d'Oikawa.

-Oh, Tobio sera fier que je ramène le service, minauda-t-il, guettant Ushijima du coin de l'œil.

Daichi ouvrit de grands yeux, mais ne releva pas. Ushijima ne dit rien non plus, mais sa mâchoire était contractée. Ils se serrèrent la main, et Oikawa revint tout sourire vers Kageyama :

-Il m'a broyé les doigts !

-Mais, euh, marmonna Kageyama, t'es sûr que ça ne va pas encore plus lui donner la gagne ? Et qu'il ne va taper encore plus fort à cause de la colère ?

Oikawa haussa les épaules :

-C'est un risque, on verra bien !

Tobio n'avait quand même pas l'air très rassuré quand Oikawa se plaça derrière la ligne pour servir. Le premier coup de sifflet de la finale fut donné, et les spectateurs se turent.

Oikawa avait visé Tsukishima, et la réception fut loin d'être parfaite Ushijima sauva la balle en manchette, et c'est avec une balle cadeau, une fameuse « chance ball », que se retrouvèrent les deux passeurs. Kageyama réceptionna tranquillement, Oikawa fit la passe et Tobio s'illustra en faisant une de ses lignes toujours efficaces.

-Bien joué, Tobio-chan ! s'écria Oikawa en accourant lui taper dans les mains.

-Belle passe, reconnut Tobio pour cacher son embarras devant tant d'engouement.

Oikawa servit encore plusieurs fois, visant chaque fois autour de Tsukishima, dont les réceptions précaires empêchaient Ushijima de pouvoir attaquer. Les « rois flashy de la mort » commencèrent à prendre un peu d'avance, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Ushiwaka plante une balle entre eux, dans les trois mètres, avec une violence assez peu naturelle.

Mais c'était peu connaître Oikawa de dire qu'il ne tirerait rien d'un point perdu. Comme ils s'étaient tous les deux figés sur leurs appuis côte à côte, et avaient regardé la balle rebondir entre eux, ils étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre et Tooru, laissant libre cours à son âme de forceur, ne manqua pas l'occasion :

-Oups, je me suis encore noyé dans tes yeux et j'ai oublié de réceptionner.

Un spasme de rire parcourut les spectateurs et même Daichi et Iwaizumi levèrent les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé.

-Je crois que je vais vomir un arc-en-ciel, dit quelqu'un dans le public.

-C'est tellement guimauve !

De l'autre côté du terrain, Tsukishima semblait simplement blasé. Ushijima, lui, s'était refermé comme une huître, et son service fut largement dehors. Oikawa sourit à Kageyama d'un air de connivence.

Leur petit jeu continua un certain temps, interrompu de temps à autres par une grosse attaque d'un Ushijima fulminant, contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Les attaques d'Oikawa n'étaient pas en reste, ceci dit, et il profitait de leur légère avance (le score était autour de 6/8 pour eux) pour tenter des combinaisons, toujours avec son idée derrière la tête.

Il attrapa donc Tobio par le T-shirt et le tira à lui pour murmurer :

-La prochaine fois que je réceptionne, je pars en courte directement après.

-Tu sais faire des courtes ? s'enquit Kageyama en plissant un peu les yeux, méfiant.

-Je connais la théorie, sourit Oikawa. Je fonce sur toi et je saute. Et tu me mets la balle dans la main.

Tobio hocha la tête.

-D'accord, on essaye.

Comme prévu, Oikawa réceptionna le service de Tsukishima : la balle s'éleva vers Tobio, placé à côté du filet. Oikawa se précipita sur lui, prit son élan, sauta, manqua la balle d'une dizaine de centimètres et percuta Kageyama. Ils tombèrent au sol dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, et finalement, Oikawa se retrouva au-dessus de son cadet, sur les coudes et les genoux, leurs visages beaucoup trop proches. Kageyama rougit furieusement et le poussa sur le côté Oikawa se laissa faire avec un sourire béat.

-GAY ! GAY ! TELLEMENT GAY ! criait quelqu'un qu'on identifiait facilement comme Futakuchi.

De nombreux sifflements montaient du public, et Daichi siffla un coup pour leur demander de se calmer. Il se racla ensuite la gorge en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Oikawa de l'autre côté, Iwaizumi avait posé une main sur ses yeux, consterné.

-Quoi, c'est juste une courte qui a mal tourné ! s'écria Oikawa, boudeur, devant les réactions des spectateurs.

-Il y a autre chose qui va mal tourner, grommela alors Ushijima dans ses dents.

Pas de chance pour lui, Oikawa l'entendit, ce qui ne fit que l'encourager. Kageyama vit l'air réjoui d'Oikawa et, en son for intérieur, se demanda pourquoi il se sentait un peu frustré qu'il ne l'ait toujours pas embrassé –ce qu'avait laissé espérer sa stratégie. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'appréciait pas leurs contacts, des high-five jusqu'au roulé-boulé, mais maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il en voulait plus. Et c'était donc avec acharnement qu'il se lançait dans le match.

Les petites feintes de Tsukishima commençaient à être efficaces, et Oikawa essaya de le provoquer en lui disant que les petites balles, c'était pour les tapettes. Ce à quoi Tsukishima demeura totalement imperméable.

-La provocation ne marche pas sur lui, expliqua Kageyama. Au contraire, cette ordure adore ça.

Ils poursuivirent leur stratégie le score était à présent de 15/16 en faveur des « grands ». C'était au tour de Tobio de servir, et Oikawa lui lança la balle accompagnée d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire charmeur, ce qui rentra immédiatement dans le radar d'Ushijima. Ce fut lui qui réceptionna, et Tsukishima se prépara à lui faire la passe.

-A moi, grogna le champion.

Et il envoya la balle en plein dans le filet. Shirabu et Tendou poussèrent une exclamation choquée, en chœur avec un public surpris : que Ushiwaka se soit fait contrer était déjà un exploit en soi, mais alors qu'il se plante de la sorte ! Oikawa éclata de rire.

-Bah alors, Ushiwaka-chan ? On est jaloux ? Ça te met les nerfs ?

-Arrête, Oikawa, ordonna Ushijima d'une voix impérieuse mais agacée.

Visiblement, il était affecté, puisque ses attaques suivantes furent moins puissantes, plus assurées d'être dans le terrain et en l'occurrence plus faciles à rattraper pour Oikawa et Kageyama. Mais (heureusement ?) Tsukishima n'avait pas baissé les bras et contra quelques-unes de leurs attaques, pendant qu'Ushijima, voyant au score que les choses n'étaient pas encore perdues, reprenait du poil de la bête.

-Allez, Ushijima ! s'impatienta Goshiki dans les spectateurs. Montre-leur ce que tu sais faire !

Ces encouragements d'un cadet semblèrent porter leurs fruits, et le champion marqua plusieurs points d'affilée. Le score atteignit finalement les chiffres de 23 à 23, service à Ushijima.

-Vingt-cinq sec, avertit Daichi avant de siffler, ce qui signifiait que le premier à 25 gagnait le match et qu'il n'y aurait pas les deux points d'écart.

Ushijima, toujours sur sa lancée, servit. Tobio se plaça dessous, mais la balle tournait : il zippa. Le score était à présent de 24 à 23 en faveur de l'équipe d'Ushijima. S'ils marquaient un nouveau point, ils gagnaient la finale. Oikawa avait regardé d'un air inquiet la balle glisser sur les avant-bras de Tobio et s'envoler plus loin, hors de portée si cela arrivait encore, c'était la fin pour eux.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui le perturbait, dans l'expression frustrée, déçue de Tobio au moment où il ratait. Il se met trop la pression, songea Oikawa. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Alors il s'avança vers lui, posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et maintint son visage levé vers lui.

Le public se remit à réagir, et Tobio écarquilla les yeux –mais ce n'était pas de la peur, plutôt… de l'anticipation ? Oikawa faillit craquer et l'embrasser encore une fois, mais non, il ne fallait pas, pas maintenant –Tobio laisserait encore tomber la balle devant lui sans réagir, et ce n'était pas le moment.

-Tobio-chan, je te fais confiance, dit-il donc assez bas pour que les autres n'entendent pas. Ce point est pour nous.

-Oui ! s'écria Kageyama.

Ushijima, au service, s'impatientait. Enfin Daichi siffla lorsqu'Oikawa se remit en position, laissant un Tobio motivé et un peu dérouté Ushijima frappa la balle en visant Kageyama.

-OUT ! cria Oikawa.

Tobio fit un pas de côté, laissa la balle filer entre eux... Elle atterrit juste derrière la ligne de fond. Daichi hésita une seconde, et la siffla dehors.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il était pour nous ! s'écria Oikawa ravi, en tapant dans les mains de son cadet.

-Scuse, marmonna Ushijima à Tsukishima.

-Je vais contrer le prochain, assura Tsukki avec sang-froid.

24/24, celui qui marquait le point était désigné vainqueur. Oikawa servit Tsukishima réceptionna la balle, qui était assez haute et proche du filet pour qu'Ushijima l'attaque directement. Il frappa Oikawa, parfaitement positionné, la reçut elle s'éleva dans un arc de cercle gracieux vers Tobio alors que Tooru se précipitait vers le filet pour attaquer. Tsukishima l'y attendait, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Quand soudain Kageyama, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, effleurant à peine la balle, fit une deuxième main : la balle s'éleva de quelques dizaines de centimètres et retomba derrière lui, presque à ses pieds, de l'autre côté du filet. Personne ne l'avait vu venir.

-Que- ? s'étrangla Tsukishima, encore en train de sauter et convaincu qu'Oikawa allait attaquer.

Ushijima s'était jeté, mais il était trop tard, et le point final avait été triplement sifflé au moment où la balle avait touché le sol.

Les spectateurs éclatèrent en applaudissements. Oikawa se retourna, lentement, vers Tobio, l'air un peu hébété. C'était ces deuxièmes mains qu'il détestait tellement en match officiel ; et c'était une de celles-ci qui venait de les sacrer vainqueurs du tournoi. Et même s'il n'avait pas marqué le point, il sentait une joie et une reconnaissance sincères l'envahir. Il se jeta sur Kageyama, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément.

Tout le temps que dura le baiser –et autant dire, plusieurs bonnes secondes- les applaudissements ne firent que croître, et même les plus moqueurs semblaient trop ébahis pour lancer des remarques. Kindaichi et Kunimi étaient bouche bée Daichi souriait paisiblement, tandis qu'Iwaizumi semblait faire des efforts pour paraître consterné –mais il ne pouvait pas refouler l'amusement et même l'attendrissement qui se trahissaient dans son regard.

-On a gagné ! s'écria finalement Oikawa, se détachant enfin d'un Kageyama resté en apnée.

Ushijima shoota dans la balle d'un air mécontent. Son équipe accourut pour le réconforter, mais Tendou était tellement mort de rire qu'il ne put que s'appuyer sur son épaule d'une main pour continuer à rigoler.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? s'éleva alors la voix de Suga, derrière Daichi, alors qu'il allait noter les scores. Il fallait bien que ça craque un jour, toute cette tension entre eux. Honnêtement, je m'attendais même à ce que ça arrive bien avant. Les regards flamboyants par-dessous le filet, les mouvements réciproques, les techniques imitées… Ah, je suis content pour eux !

Il se retourna pour les chercher des yeux, mais les deux passeurs avaient disparu au milieu de la foule de joueurs venus les féliciter et les charrier.

Le moment de la remise des médailles arriva vers six heures, et eut lieu dans le gymnase B. Daichi, sur l'estrade, faisait face à tous les participants. A côté de lui se trouvait une petite table avec quatre coupes de tailles variables, et derrière Takeda, tout sourire, prêt à les distribuer.

-Merci à tous d'être venus nombreux aujourd'hui, commença Daichi. J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié le tournoi. C'est vrai que c'était un peu risqué de mélanger les équipes, mais c'était aussi un moyen de forger des liens forts entre joueurs. Ce qui (il toussota, regarda Oikawa et Kageyama), il me semble, a plutôt bien fonctionné.

Il désigna les coupes :

-Je vais remettre une petite récompense à quelques équipes émérites. J'appelle d'abord les vainqueurs de la poule mineure : les « petit géant et géant tout court », Hinata et Aone !

Hinata surexcité grimpa sur scène sans passer par les escaliers, trébucha, se rua sur la table, se tourna vers la scène et fit un grand sourire en levant les bras. Il se fit applaudir pendant qu'Aone le rejoignait, et Takeda leur remit une jolie petite coupe qu'Hinata brandit en l'air avec fierté. Il semblait ne pas vouloir quitter ce moment de gloire, et Aone le traîna par le bras hors de la scène.

-Ensuite les troisièmes de la poule majeure, les « Daddies », appela Daichi. C'est-à-dire Iwaizumi et moi-même.

Il attendit son coéquipier du jour sur l'estrade, puis reçut la coupe des mains de Takeda. Après l'avoir montrée au public et savouré les applaudissements, il la confia à Iwaizumi pour poursuivre la remise des prix :

-En deuxième place dans la poule majeure, j'appelle les « grands », Tsukishima et Ushijima, qui ont perdu en finale à très peu de choses près !

Les concernés montèrent sur scène, l'air maussade. Ils ne souriaient pas vraiment en se tournant vers le public pour montrer leur trophée, malgré les « Bravo Tsukkiiii ! » de Yamaguchi et les « WA-KA-TO-SHIII » de Tendou.

-Et les vainqueurs du tournoi sont les « rois flashy de la mort », Oikawa et Kageyama, qui nous ont montré un très beau match final !

Ils vinrent récupérer leur coupe, la plus grande, que Takeda leur tendit avec un grand sourire et un « bien joué, Oikawa-kun, Kageyama-kun ». Ils la soulevèrent pour la montrer au public, qui applaudissait avec plus de vigueur et au milieu des claquements de mains, on commençait à entendre un petit groupe qui scandait « le bisou ! le bisou ! ». Petit groupe qui prit de plus en plus d'ampleur, et finalement, on entendait plus que ça dans le gymnase B.

Oikawa et Kageyama (enfin, surtout Kageyama) rougissaient d'être ainsi sollicités. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis la fin du match, chacun pris par ses propres amis et pour éviter de créer plus de scandale chez les autres joueurs. Mais comme ça faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'ils étaient plantés sur scène immobiles, et que le public réclamait, Daichi décida de trancher et se joignit aux appels des spectateurs.

Oikawa obtempéra. Il récupéra la coupe, la coinça entre son bras et son flanc, et de son bras libre rapprocha Kageyama de lui avant de joindre leurs lèvres un court instant. Hinata, qui n'avait rien vu de la finale car il jouait la sienne dans l'autre gymnase, tomba à la renverse, heureusement rattrapé par Yamaguchi et Yachi qui se tenaient derrière lui.

Kageyama, extrêmement embarrassé, se hâta de dévaler les marches pour rejoindre les autres joueurs, et en l'occurrence Suga, en qui il espérait trouver un peu de réconfort. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite Daichi remercier une nouvelle fois les joueurs, leur souhaiter un bon retour et bonne chance pour les tournois à venir.

Les joueurs commencèrent à se disperser. Tobio avait envie d'aller voir Oikawa, mais n'osait pas. Il se sentait bouillant rien qu'à repenser aux trois baisers auxquels il avait eu droit aujourd'hui. L'euphorie le consumait, mais pas assez pour tenter une attaque frontale. Il essayait d'envisager divers scénarios possibles –demander à Iwaizumi son numéro, ou à Kindaichi peut-être, ou bien le rattraper- tout en essayant de le chercher des yeux, anxieux de savoir s'il partirait sans venir lui dire au revoir.

Il était en train de fixer un groupe de joueurs compact, cherchant à voir si Oikawa se trouvait parmi eux, quand une main se posa sur son épaule, et se retournant, il tomba face à face avec les yeux chocolat et le sourire joyeux de son coéquipier d'un jour.

-Ah, Tobio-chan, je te cherchais, dit Oikawa, et sa voix trahissait une certaine nervosité qui, chez lui, était presque étonnante.

-Moi aussi, dit Kageyama sans réfléchir.

-Je vais bientôt devoir partir, mais je me suis dit que ça devait te revenir.

Il lui tendit la coupe, Tobio la refusa :

-Garde-la, c'est grâce à ta stratégie qu'on a gagné !

-Mais c'est toi qui a marqué le dernier point, répliqua Oikawa en souriant.

Puis il se pencha vers Kageyama et murmura :

-Tu sais, Tobio-chan, tu peux gagner autre chose qu'un tournoi avec cette coupe.

Il lui fourra dans les mains et lui sourit d'un air complice. Puis, comme Iwaizumi, Kindaichi et Kunimi l'appelaient pour partir, il sembla hésiter un instant il fit un pas vers eux, se ravisa, jeta un regard à Tobio et finalement déclara maladroitement :

-Alors, à bientôt, Tobio-chan, garde bien la coupe et mmph-

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'une paire de lèvres venaient se coller aux siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, pour voir Kageyama se reculer et rougir jusqu'aux oreilles :

-A bientôt, dit-il précipitamment, et il se retourna pour s'enfuir, incapable de croire qu'il avait enfin osé.

Oikawa resta figé là un instant, un sourire absent aux lèvres. Puis, comme Iwaizumi l'apostrophait pour lui dire de manière fleurie de se magner le cul, il s'achemina vers la sortie d'un air serein.

De l'autre côté, Tobio se glissait entre les groupes de joueurs, essayant d'échapper à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait embrassé Oikawa. Bon, ils s'étaient déjà embrassés, certes, mais c'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'initiative. Il finit par s'arrêter dans un coin, incapable de contenir plus longtemps son sourire victorieux.

Il baissa les yeux sur la coupe, leur coupe, qu'ils avaient gagnée ensemble. Il la fit tourner dans ses mains pour la contempler, quand un détail attira son attention, et la retournant, il vit quelque chose noté en-dessous du socle. En l'occurrence, un numéro de téléphone accompagné d'un « ) » et d'un cœur.

Le cœur battant, il se retourna vers la sortie où Oikawa venait de disparaître. Oui, indéniablement, il avait gagné beaucoup plus qu'une victoire dans ce tournoi.


End file.
